Color Scheme
by Koyuki
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji bicker about the color of curtains for their new house. TezuFuji


A/N: How in the world did I end up with the idea of curtains? I have no clue. But apparently I did. Yay. Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I've written something CUTE hasn't it?

Dedicated to **Charlotte**, aka Atra, because she's _cool_ (and because there can never be enough cute TezuFuji fics, especially with Rykea around.)

Pairing: Tezuka x Fuji

Warnings: shounen-ai, domestic-ness (stfu, I'm allowed to write domestic.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tezuka, Fuji, or Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

Color Scheme

His suggestion was ridiculous for extremely obvious reasons. The most obvious being that it threw off the color coordination of the whole room, and as an artist, in Tezuka's opinion, that should have been reason enough to avoid the idea.

The walls were white and smooth, the lush carpet a creamy tan, and as much as Tezuka hated to admit it, even the hideous beige curtains that the previous owners had left hanging at least seemed to match the rest of the room. Ugly they were, but Tezuka found their color appropriate, if the style distasteful, and he wanted to at least keep that they part. There was a certain logic about it—a very concrete logic—that gave the room the tranquil feeling it had.

True, it wasn't the _nicest_ color scheme, but it was conventional, and Tezuka wasn't one for aesthetics so much as for practicality. He reveled in having that logic to grasp on to since it was sturdy and unmovable, and if he needed someone to try and shake that foundation, Fuji was more than enough.

Tezuka knew that his and Fuji's tastes often clashed, so he tried to step aside on matters of decorating. But when it came to his own bedroom—their bedroom—Tezuka refused to back down. Especially when it regarded a decision as important (and as absurd) as having blue curtains for the window.

There was nothing wrong with blue. Or even blue curtains. In fact, he very much liked the color, which, of course, doesn't have anything to do with the color of Fuji's eyes. Tezuka just didn't want them in his bedroom; it would destroy the whole ambiance, and Tezuka didn't even know that much about ambiance.

Having explained it to Fuji many times, Tezuka didn't understand why Fuji still refused to accept that it just wouldn't work. Fuji, being a photographer, should very well know why; color coordination was not something he had trouble with.

Of course, Fuji, being as difficult as he was, refused to back down. That would be so _boring_, he whined, though Tezuka doesn't get why Fuji thinks a color coordinated room would be boring. Even after being whined to, begged, and worn down for the past twelve hours, Tezuka would not give in.

Fuji was persistent though, still nagging Tezuka even as they were getting ready for bed. He chuckled, leaned against the windowsill, and tugged on the curtains that they had decided to keep up for the night to block out the light-polluted Tokyo night sky. Tezuka couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Blue curtains would give the room character," Fuji started as Tezuka sat down on their bed, piles of unpacked books and boxes littered around them. "Beige is nice, but it would make the room so dull. If we got beige curtains, it'd look like we didn't have a window in our room at all."

The bed creaked as Tezuka shifted himself on it and sighed. "Can't we talk about this in the morning, Fuji? It's getting late now."

Fuji frowned disapprovingly. "You don't always have you be calm and collected, Tezuka. Sometimes, it's a lot better if you have something that doesn't fit just for a bit of flavor. You need to live it up a little." Tezuka twitched slightly at the implication that he was boring, and glared at Fuji. Fuji smiled back innocently.

"Well not everything has to have random bits of 'flavor' thrown into it, does it?" he shot back. "I like this room fine the way it is, and I think beige curtains would suit it well enough."

Fuji pouted. "I didn't say it wasn't nice... just not nearly as nice as blue," he replied, his voice sulky. "But wouldn't it be interesting to at least see what this room would look like with blue curtains? I mean, you didn't even give it a chance."

Tezuka looked at him skeptically. "Please?" Fuji begged. "If it really looks bad, I promise we'll take it back and buy beige curtains, just like you want."

Tezuka started at Fuji, who was pouting at him for a minute, and then sighed. "Fine," he mumbled, and Fuji broke out into a smile. "I still say it'd look better with beige," he continued, though he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Tezuka was trying as hard as he could to make it seem like he wasn't completely wrapped around Fuji's little finger.

"Thank you, Tezuka," Fuji's voice rang as he let go of the curtain and proceeded to join Tezuka on the bed. "I promise it'll look better than you think it will."

He crawled onto the bed and over to where Tezuka laid and smiled at him softly with his eyes open from above him. Tezuka was suddenly hit by a surge of artistic inspiration he never knew he had.

"Of course," Fuji yawned sleepily, "we can choose a shade you like so it wouldn't bother you as much and they'd have to block out the light so we can actually get some sleep..."

Fuji snuggled next to him, and Tezuka pulled the covers both of them before wrapping his arms around Fuji.

"...and they'd be a nice design, not like the ugly ones we have now..." Fuji mumbled, though he was half asleep by now. Tezuka just looked at him calmly, and allowed a small, rare smile to form on his lips.

The next day, when they went out shopping, Tezuka picked out curtains the color of Fuji's eyes.

owari.

* * *

A/N: I find it completely sad I can write about such a long fic about my OTP arguing about curtains. I need to die. Yay for complete sappiness that will melt your brain. I'm so sad and shouldn't be allowed to write TezuFuji anymore, seriously.

I'm hoping they aren't out of character, but it's hard to do when Fuji's being cute and Tezuka's being stubborn. I think they're okay, so Charolette will like it.

My brain has been completely eaten by domesticness.


End file.
